Make a Wish
by The Holy Beergut
Summary: What if the goddess relief office granted wishes to people from alternate universes?
1. solid snakeMGS

Disclaimer: NO!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine I don't own OMG or any other characters in this story, YOU HAPPY!?!?!?!?!?  
  
MAKE A WISH (urd's turn ()  
  
Solid Snake was lying down on the couch in the apartment which he shared with octacon and raiden, ever since they defeated metal gear ray and solidus they haven't had anything to do except lying around and drinking beer.  
  
Snake: OCTACON!! We're out of beer!! Go buy some!!!  
  
Octacon: CAN'T!! I'M DOWNLOADING SOME PICTURES!!!  
  
Snake: ( stands up and walks towards raiden's room) damn hentai freak.. Raiden, can you go?  
  
Snake: (peeks inside room) Raiden?  
  
Voice: We watched "King Kong" in your apartment after that...  
  
Snake: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (slams door)  
  
Snake: damn that was close, guess I'll just order some pizza.  
  
(goes to phone, dials number (2-69-69-69) )  
  
Snake: Hello I like a large pizza with all them shit.  
  
Voice: you have reached the goddess relief office a representative will be in touch with you shortly.  
  
Snake: sorry wrong num.....  
  
( before snake could say anything else, the tv started shining interrupting the video he was watching ( CHICKS WITH DICKS PART 2!) and a young women came out of it)  
  
Urd: Yo name's urd , I'm a goddess and I'm here to grant you one wish but just ONE so think carefully before deciding.  
  
Snake: PA..PA.PA  
  
Urd:Yes?  
  
Snake: THE PATRIOTS!!  
  
Urd: Excuse me?  
  
Snake: DIE SCUM!!! ( Takes M9 and shoots her)  
  
Urd: OW! What is your problem! You bas.bas.. (faints)  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Urd: (wakes up) where am I? And.. HEY!! You're the bastard who shot me, (sees snake and realizes she's tied up) and why the hell did you tie me up.  
  
Octacon: I'm so sorry, my friend mistook you for a patriot and shot a tranquilizer dart at you.  
  
Urd: well rest assure I'm not this patriot you're talking about (uses powers and unties ropes) and I'm just here to.....  
  
Snake: AHHHHHH!!!!!! WITCH!!!! ( takes out M10 machine gun)  
  
Raiden: SNAKE! STOP!  
  
(shoots at urd's head, urd faints..again)  
  
Octacon: SNAKE DID YOU KNOW WHAT JUST DID!!  
  
Snake: yeah I killed the witch.  
  
Octacon: THOSE M10 DARTS CAN TAKE DOWN AN ELEPHANT FOR 24 HOURS WITH ONE SHOT AND YOU SHOT 15 INTO HER HEAD!!!!!!!  
  
Snake: you don't have to worry.  
  
Octacon: why?  
  
Snake: she's not an elephant  
  
Octacon: ..........  
  
Raiden: want me to tell him?  
  
15 HOURS LATER......  
  
Urd: whazzap. where am I?  
  
Octacon: Thank god! I thought you would never awaken.  
  
Urd: who are y.... oh yeah you're that guy talking to me before your friend shot me.  
  
Octacon: I'm sorry he's a little paranoid now why are you here?  
  
Urd: oh, I was here to grant that bastard a wish but.. Hey where is he?  
  
(snake suddenly charges in holding raiden's HF blade)  
  
Raiden: ( holding snake) SNAKE STOP!!  
  
Octacon: SNAKE she's here to grant you a wish.  
  
Snake: Huh? I don't get it.  
  
( Urd starts explaining everything)  
  
Snake: oh..cool.  
  
Octacon: Snake this is more Then cool think about what we can do!! Resurrect E.E , Money , Fame...  
  
Urd: remember, only one wish. And it's for this guy (points at snake)  
  
Octacon: snake, DON'T wish for anything until we thought of something.  
  
Snake: (innocently) I wish for a six-pack.  
  
Octacon: SNAKE DON'T!!!!  
  
( Urd starts flashing and all that other stuff and finally stops)  
  
Urd: wish granted(conjures up a beer pack) well I'm off then, bye!  
  
( Urd goes through the tv and goes back home leaving octacon in a daze.)  
  
Octacon: Snake..you..you  
  
Snake: ah who cares about your sister, all she had were small breasts and big asses.  
  
Raiden: True  
  
(octacon starts crying and runs to his room leaving snake with raiden)  
  
Snake: (drinking)  
  
Raiden: can I hav...  
  
Snake: NO! you're underage!  
  
Raiden: But I'm nineteen!  
  
Snake: (already drunk) SHUT UP YOU BLOND HAIR WUSS! GO TALK WITH THAT AI BITCH OF YOURS!  
  
Raiden: (runs off crying)  
  
Snake: well mr. Beer, guess it's just you, me and this tv. (turns on television, barney is on)  
  
Barney: I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE M....AH! SCREW THIS SHIT!!! (Takes out shotgun and starts shooting)  
  
Snake: NIRVANA AT LAST!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC 


	2. squallFF8

Disclaimer: I don't own OMG or any other character written in this story, but I do own MY DESTINY!!!!!!! Actually I don't my mom wants me to be a doctor next time.  
  
Author's notes: what if the goddess relief office granted wishes to people from parallel dimensions? X/over with some games and anime. (skuld and urd will be doing most of the wish granting)  
  
MAKE A WISH.  
  
Squall was sitting in his room doing normal boring things instead of having a big-ass orgy with the boys(WITH THE GIRLS you stupid yaoi fans) currently, he was having a staring contest with the wall. The wall was winning.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang..  
  
Squall: (picking up phone) whatever?  
  
Voice: This is the goddess relief office a representative will be in touch with you shortly.  
  
Squall: whatever  
  
Suddenly the coffee mug on squall's table starting shaking and giving out light, suddenly a young girl jumps out of it.  
  
Skuld: AHHHH! DECAF!! (Notices squall staring at her)  
  
Skuld: errr. Hello my name is skuld and I'm here to grant you one wish BUT just one and anything you want so please decide before wishing.  
  
(squall stare at her for a few minutes before grabbing his gunblade and charging at Skuld)  
  
Squall: WHATEVER!  
  
Skuld: (lifting her mallet in defense) AHHHH!!! DON'T SHOOT!!! I MEAN SLASH!!! I MEAN. what IS that THING?!?  
  
Squall: (Stops charging) whatever?  
  
Skuld: Do you speak E-N-G-L-I-S-H?  
  
Squall: whatever  
  
Skuld: okay.. I guess that counts but can you say anything else?  
  
Squall: whatever.  
  
Skuld: this is going to be one HEL. I mean HECK of a job.  
  
Squall: whatever  
  
Skuld: okay let's start from the beginning...  
  
5 HOURS LATER...  
  
Squall: whatever whatever whatever  
  
Skuld: GODDAMNIT!! I've EXPLAINED THIS WISH THING FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?!?!  
  
Squall: ....whatever?  
  
( skuld is just about to whack squall with her mallet and feed him to the bugs when the phone rings)  
  
Skuld: (picks up phone) WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WHAT?  
  
Urd: IS THIS HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR OLDER SISTER YOU BRAT!  
  
Skuld: (throbbing temple) what do you want urd?  
  
Urd: Belldandy wants to know why you're late, your dinner's getting cold.  
  
Skuld: it's this guy urd, I'm been trying to grant him a wish but he can't say anything thing but whatever!  
  
Urd: use that remote translating device heaven gives us then.  
  
Skuld: (suddenly remembers)....  
  
Skuld: ........  
  
Skuld: ..........  
  
Urd: hello?  
  
Skuld: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Urd: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY EARDRUMS!!!!!!!!  
  
Skuld: (puts down phone, rubs head, takes it out and puts it on.  
  
Squall: WHATEVER WHATEVER WHATEVER!!!! (Translation: WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!!! I'M BEEN TELLING YOU WHAT I WANT FOR THE PAST 4 HOURS!!!!)  
  
Skuld: whatever whatever whatever. ( sorry I couldn't understand  
  
Squall: whatever whatever whatever ( I wish that rinoa will suddenly come here and give me head.)  
  
( skuld suddenly starts shining and floating and all that other crap before finally floating down.)  
  
Skuld: whatever. (wish granted.)  
  
(suddenly rinoa comes into the room)  
  
Rinoa: Squall, I'm feeling lonely, can I talk to you?  
  
Squall: (seductively) what-ever  
  
Skuld: I think I know where this is heading so.. (tries to teleport back using coffee but it went cold due to the five hours, rinoa and squall start "doing it")  
  
Skuld: AHHH!!! MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!!!!  
  
(fortunately Urd comes in from the tv and drags skuld in, soon, they're home)  
  
Skuld: Thanks urd that was a close one.  
  
Urd: no shit Sherlock I only came for you cause belldandy made me.  
  
Skuld: I'm NEVER DOING WISH GRANTING AGAIN)  
  
Urd: Don't be so sure kami-sama called, he's change your job from bug deprogrammer to wish granter.  
  
Skuld: .....  
  
Skuld:..........  
  
Skuld: ..............  
  
Urd: Skuld?  
  
Skuld: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Urd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY HEARING AID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC 


	3. FrodoLOTR

Painless sore: Hey! It's me, I've decided to get a assistant to help with all my stuff. Say hello nameless organism!  
  
N.O: Hello I'd just lik...  
  
P.S: I said just hello.  
  
N.O: but..  
  
P.S: SHUT!  
  
N.O: .......  
  
Disclaimer: P.S: HA! HA! HA! With my new assistant, I have nothing to fear! I OWN OMG, I OWN OMG!! N.O: SORE! I can't hold these lawyers any LONGER!!! JUST SAY IT!! P.S: BUT. N.O: JUST SAY IT!!!!!!!!! P.S: FINE!! I don't own OMG. (Lawyers go away) P.S: (starts crying)  
  
MAKE A WISH  
  
Frodo Baggins was tired, they had been attacked by death riders, gandalf was gone, his 3 hobbit friends and aragorn(who were gay) kept groping him and that elf guy kept bitching about how he was "the prettiest of them all". They were in the forest of DOOM (I know.not an original name) and had stop to rest. Frodo was resting in a hot spring they found in the forest (don't ask me how there's a hot spring in the forest of DOOM, IT JUST GOT THERE OKAY!) staring at the ring his faggoty uncle gave him.  
  
Frodo: I wish the ring never came to me.  
  
(suddenly, the water in front of him started bubbling and light started coming out and Skuld popped out)  
  
Skuld: OHAYO!!!  
  
(notices frodo(not wearing clothes) )  
  
Skuld: HENTAI!!!!!!!! (whacks him with mallet)  
  
(aragorn appears)  
  
Aragorn: FRODO-KUN!!!! (again don't ask me why he says this, anyway he's gay) ( Drags Frodo out(still naked))  
  
Aragorn: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!!!(hugging frodo and sneaking quick gropes )  
  
Skuld: He started it!  
  
(soon, the three hobbit people and the elf arrive (I've killed that dwarf off for this story, I don't like him)  
  
The three hobbits: FRODO-KUN!!!!  
  
Aragorn: SHE HURT OUR FRODO-KUN! KILL HER!! (aragorn and the hobbits drew their swords as the elf guy (can't remember name) watches on)  
  
Elf: Hey waitaminute, She's prettier then I am!!! KILL HER!!! (aims bow at skuld)  
  
Skuld: WAIT, I CAME HERE TO GRANT HIM A WISH! ( points at the now awake (AND WEARING CLOTHES) Frodo)  
  
Frodo: you came to grant me a wish?  
  
(Skuld explains)  
  
Frodo: Oh I see.  
  
(aragorn hugs frodo) aragorn: Don't believe her Frodo she's probably another deatheater, don't worry I'll protect you. (starts groping Frodo AGAIN)  
  
Frodo: ARAGORN STOP IT!!! I HATE ALL THIS SHIT!!!!!!!! I've been attacked by death riders, orcs , trolls. I've been stabbed, sliced,slashed AND I'VE NEVER BEEN SO SEXUALLY ABUSED IN MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(everyone's one shock by Frodo's sudden outburst)  
  
Skuld stops floating Aragorn stops groping The hobbits stop three-soming The elf stops cross-dressing(oh wait,scratch that)  
  
Frodo: AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS RING, I WISH THIS RING NEVER CAME TO ME!  
  
(hearing the "wish" word, skuld starting shining and floating and blah blah blah y'know all that)  
  
Skuld: wish granted  
  
(The ring vanishes from Frodo's hand)  
  
Skuld: ja ne!!  
  
(skuld teleports back home)  
  
Belldandy: welcome back! How was it?  
  
Skuld: Great! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this!  
  
( Later, turns out the ring didn't vanish, it went back to its original owner(that dark lord guy). He ruled the world, the 3 hobbits were killed along with the elf(last words: "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!") Aragorn and Frodo found a secured place, got married and lived happily ever after...(well . at least aragorn did.)) 


	4. WufeiGW

Disclaimer: I don't own OMG or any other characters in this fic, but I'll soon...soon....my preciousssssssss.  
  
MAKE A WISH Wufei was in his makeshift "bachelor's pad" (which consisted of a fridge, tv, sofa and an underwear drawer) watching "charlie's Angels". After the events in endless waltz. Relena married Heero (quoted from relena: "those gunshot wounds don't hurt as much as they did before."), Duo married Hilde and Trowa married Quatre (yaoi fans rejoice!). Wufei was now the only single man, he bought a cheap apartment (bachelor's pad) to live out the rest of his lifetime. And by chance, he got a roommate named Bob.  
  
Wufei: (talking to himself) I used to be saving the world! Destroying mobile suits like there was no tomorrow, now I'm here watching movies about weak onnas saving the world, how the mighty have fallen...  
  
Bob: DuDe, CoUlD YoU like ShuT Up? I FeEl Like ShiT ToDAY DuDE.  
  
Wufei: Shut up you weakling!! You don't deserve to talk.  
  
Bob: dude....  
  
(wufei walks over to the fridge to get something to eat only to find nothing but a toothpick, an icecube and a rat that had somehow gotten inside and froze to death)  
  
Wufei: Hmm. our rations are running out, looks like I have to get some. (wufei opens his wallet only to find nothing in it)  
  
Wufei: Weakling! Give me all the money you have!  
  
Bob: DuDe LiKE Does ThiS PennY CouNt?  
  
Wufei: Damnation! Looks like I'll have to get a job.  
  
(Wufei opens the newspaper)  
  
Wufei: Lets see part time hooker needed, reasonable rates. Full time sextoy neee... Hey what's this? (notices a ad glowing)  
  
Wufei: (reads out ad) wufei if you are reading this, a representative will be in touch with you shortly, what the fuck is this? (just then wufei's tv(actually bob stole it) starting glowing)  
  
Bob: DUDE!! They're HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Urd pops out of the tv)  
  
Urd: Hi names Urd I'm here to grant you a wish blah blah blah all that stuff so let's get it over with.  
  
Wufei: Weak onna! How dare you trespass into this sacred place!  
  
Urd: (looks around) Sacred? I'don't think this can even qualify as "god- forsaken shithole".  
  
Wufei: how dare you! Get out of here!  
  
Urd: fine, I guess you don't want your wish then.  
  
Bob: DuDE WaIT, WhAT's ThIS ThING ABOut a WiSH DuDE?  
  
(Urd explains)  
  
Wufei: so I can wish for anything I want?  
  
Urd: yes  
  
Wufei: (thinks to himself) Yes! What should I wish for? Get rid of all onnas? No I may be strong but I'm not cruel. Maybe I should get rid of bob? Better not he's pretty good company. Damn! I wish I knew what I wanted !  
  
(Urd hears the "wish" word blah blah blah all that floating stuff)  
  
Urd: wish granted, bye, have a good time!  
  
(Urd goes back into the tv and returns home)  
  
Wufei: but what is it that I want?  
  
(Duo burst into the "bachelor's pad")  
  
Duo:Wufei, I've been thinking an... OH FUCK IT, I LOVE YOU! (kisses wufei)  
  
Wufei: Duo I.I love you too..  
  
Bob: DuDE iF Yo WannA ProVE YO LoVE, Do SoMEtHINg KinKy, Yo CaN Use My RoOM.  
  
Wufei: hey you're right bob! (drags duo to bob's room and starts having sex(sorry yaoi fans, no HANDS-ON description)  
  
Bob: DuDE, I'm GoiNG BacK To SleEp DuDE....  
  
TBC 


	5. Bill ClintonAKA our dirty little expresi...

Disclaimer: I don't own omg or any other characters in this fic so don't sue me cause I don't own anything except the clothes I'm wearing right now.(if you call a loin cloth and a dirty left sock clothes)  
  
MAKE A WISH  
  
Bill clinton: Oh yeah! Do it to me Britney!  
  
Britney: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!  
  
Bill: Oh yeah, more! More!  
  
Britney: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!  
  
Bill: you got that right.  
  
Britney: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!  
  
Bill: can you say something else?  
  
Britney: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!  
  
Bill: Why you bitch! (Slams fist into tv, breaking it) oh yeah I forgot.  
  
(We're in what seems like a living room where our former US president was playing "Britney's Dance Beat")  
  
Bill: (sighs) where are you when I need you Monica?  
  
( Suddenly, the phone in his living room starts ringing)  
  
Bill:hello?  
  
Voice: you have reached the goddess relief office a representative will be in touch with you shortly.  
  
Bill: Who is thi..  
  
(The coffee mug(triple expresso!) starts glowing and skuld pops out)  
  
Bill: That's a new way to send assassins.  
  
Skuld: KONNICHIWA! My name is skuld and I'm here to grant you a wish but just one so please decide before wishing.  
  
Bill: ohhh... so a beautiful YOUNG girl like you wants to grant me a wish. (stares at skuld's rack, not that she has any.(skuld:HEY!))  
  
Skuld:*sweatdrops* errr. yeah.  
  
Bill: well my dear.. The only wish I would want right now is to "do it" with you (that's our dirty little ex-president)  
  
(skuld starts floa.. Ah well you know the drift.)  
  
Skuld: wish gran.. HUH! KAMI-SAMA HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?!  
  
Almighty voice: THIS MAN HAS DONE AMERICA GOOD SO I HAVE NO CHOICE.  
  
Skuld: (in tears) kami-sama....  
  
( back in heaven, we see kami-sama is tied up and nameless organism is actually speaking)  
  
Nameless organism: HEHE everything is going as painless sore planned...  
  
(back on earth)  
  
Bill: Now, back to business.  
  
Skuld: wa..wait.(backing into corner)  
  
(Bill stares seductively at this girl,almost as if he was undressing her, He removes his jacket and advances towards her, He casually plays with her blouse for a few minutes before finally rem....)  
  
???: FREEZE!!! LAPD (lemon-abusers police department)  
  
painless sore: SHIT!  
  
Agent carter: YE GOT THAT RIGHT YE RAT BASTARD, SO PUT YE HANDS UP BEFORE I SHOVE THIS GUN UP YOUR ASS.  
  
Agent lee: same here.  
  
Painless sore: You can't arrest me, I have rights!  
  
???: oh no you don't  
  
(Dramatic music)  
  
painless sore: YOU!!  
  
PAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nameless organism: we have a problem sore  
  
Painless sore: what now!?!? The story was just reaching its climax  
  
Nameless organism: wellllllll.... we don't have dramatic music.  
  
Painless sore: damn! Do we have anything else?  
  
Nameless organism: well we have that barney song and the theme song from "glitter"  
  
Painless sore: GOOD LORD!! WHAT HAVE WE BEEN REDUCED TO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nameless organism: so which one?  
  
Painless sore: that's pretty obvious.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
(barney song)  
  
Painless sore: YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Skuld: KOSUKE-SAMA!!!  
  
Kosuke fujishima: that's right it's me, don't worry skuld you're safe. Take him away boys  
  
(painless sore is dragged away screaming)  
  
painless sore: I HAVE RIGHTS!! GET MY LAWYERS!!!!!  
  
(kosuke leaves with skuld leaving bill Clinton with carter and lee)  
  
Bill: what about me?  
  
Agent Carter: Go shag someelse.  
  
Bill: BU...ah whatever hey agent lee, think you can show that place in rush hour 2? Ye know that massage parlor)  
  
Agent lee: okay  
  
(so bill leaves with Carter and Lee on his quest to find the perfect shag)  
  
TBC  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: didn't expect that, did you? You perverted readers 


	6. Ash evil dead

Disclaimer: I don't own OMG or any other characters in this story, I own my assistant and his dog Rover.  
  
MAKE A WISH ( I'm making belldandy grant this one)  
  
(It's late at night in a Wal-Mart, Every sane employee and employers have gone home except for two figures still standing in the counter.)  
  
Ash: So I was like " hey I could be king, wow!" but instead I didn't want all that fame, so I came back and now I'm here back at my old job, except now instead of housewares, I'm assigned to toiletr....  
  
Some guy name Joe: Ash I already heard your story a billion times and then some, it's 2.30am, I'm fucking tired, and I have to get back here at 7.00am so I'm going home. (leaves, leaving Ash there alone.)  
  
Ash: Damn primitive screwhead. ( Walks up to a mirror.) hellooooo beautiful.  
  
???: why thank you.  
  
Ash: Huh? Who said that? (looks around)  
  
???: I did.  
  
( The mirror Ash was looking at starts glowing and shining, a beautiful woman pops out of it.)  
  
Belldandy: Hello! My name is Belldandy, I'm a goddess and I'm here to gran.. hello? ( Ash is nowhere to be seen.)  
  
(suddenly, a shot is fired, it misses belldandy and breaks the mirror behind her, Belldandy sees Ash standing on a table, carring a rifle and looking bad-assed.)  
  
Ash: lady I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the store.  
  
Belldandy: Oh my! Please be careful with that.  
  
Ash: HA! You can't order me around.. Cause my name's Ash (tries doing that one handed reload but drops the gun, it backfires and shoots him in the chest) Ugghhh. Toiletries.  
  
Belldandy: Oh no! You're hurt. (Rushes to ash)  
  
Ash: Stay away! You demon befo.. Oww! My spleen.  
  
Belldandy: hold on.  
  
(belldandy casts a healing spell, The huge hole in Ash's chest closes up and heals.)  
  
Ash: What? How?  
  
Belldandy: please be careful next time. (smiles)  
  
Ash: (gazes at Belldandy (you know in that starry starry way)) An...angel... Jesus Christ! An angel!  
  
Belldandy: oh I'm not an angel, I'm a goddess and I have been sent down here to grant here you a wish but just one.  
  
Ash: ( still dazed) oh wow... An angel...  
  
Belldandy: errr. goddess not angel, I'm here to grant you a wish.  
  
Ash: (snaps out of daze) huh? What wish?  
  
(belldandy explains the whole wish thing to Ash.)  
  
Ash: wow! Hmmmmm....(thinks) to be honest, I'm a bit tired of this lifestyle, sooooo..since you saved me, I wish to be your servant forever.  
  
(blah blah all that floating stuff.)  
  
Belldandy: wish gran. what? Umm.. Could you wait here for me? I have to go back to heaven first.  
  
Ash: okay.  
  
(belldandy goes through the mirror and teleports to heaven. She reaches kami-sama's office.)  
  
Secretary: Ah! Belldandy-san! Kami-sama thought you would be expecting him. Please go right ahead.  
  
( Belldandy walks in, we see kami-sama playing golf, since basically he's just like a CEO of everything)  
  
Kami-sama: Belldandy! I was expecting y...  
  
Belldandy: What the fuck is your problem?  
  
(SHOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, Unknown to everybody except Kami-sama, Belldandy had a dark dark dark dark DAARKKKKKKKKk secret, She used vulgarities.. a lot.)  
  
Kami-sama: errrrrrr.... What do you mean (innocent smile)  
  
Belldandy: Stop fucking around! You saw what that fucker did! He nearly fucking shot me! And you still approve of that fucking wish!  
  
Kami-sama: wellll.... it isn't that bad, I mean he DID wish to be your servant forever and that whole shooting thing was a misunderstanding.  
  
Belldandy: okay I guess so... But how the fuck am I going to explain to keiichi that we are going to have another fucking person in the fucking house.  
  
Kami-sama: don't worry, I'm sure you think of something.. *sweatdrops*  
  
Belldandy: (death glares) You fucking own me....big time. (walks out door)  
  
Secretary: ah! Belldandy-san, so how did it go?  
  
Belldandy: Blow m.... (switches back to sweet mode) oh it went fine! Arigato! (smiles)  
  
( teleports back to ash, he has already made a mini shrine in honor of belldandy.)  
  
Ash: OH GREAT ONE! YOU ARE BACK!  
  
Belldandy: *sweatdrops* please you don't have to call me that, well your wish was approved so I'm going to take you back to my home.  
  
Ash: can I take my shrine?  
  
Belldandy: I'm afraid not.  
  
Ash: (changes to bad-assed) LET'S GO.  
  
Belldandy: okay!  
  
(grabs ash and they both teleport out through the mirror. And just in time cause joe( remember him?) comes back.)  
  
some guy name Joe: Ash you still here? ... Ash? Oh well (walks away)  
  
TBC  
  
Author: I'm gonna write a story next time about Ash and belldandy (NOT ROMANCE) cause I like the idea. 


End file.
